


The Unlucky Traveller

by rassragr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aroused Victim, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Unwilling Arousal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rassragr/pseuds/rassragr
Summary: You are a young man travelling to the city on your own, only to meet countless dangers on the way...Each chapter will contain a noncon or dubcon sex scene, set in a vague low fantasy setting.
Relationships: Male Victim/Male Bandits, Male Victim/Male Knight Who Doesn't Realise It's Dubcon
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main characters/cis man and trans man

You’re travelling, trying to reach a nearby city from your small town, looking for jobs an able man such as yourself might be able to take on. It’s some way and the road is known to be frequented by highwaymen, so you walk a couple of meters parallel to it, through the forest. As night comes closer, you walk a bit further into the forest, a bit further away from the road, and lie down with your bedroll to sleep. 

Hours later, you wake up to the feeling of someone behind you. Before you can react, they've got both your arms in a strong grip and are tying your wrists together with a rope. You start yelling incomprehensibly and kicking your legs, but a hand comes up to cover your mouth and another turns you over on your stomach, while a weight settles on your legs. You're stuck for the time, entirely at your assailant's mercy, but he can't move either if he wants to keep you down.

"Come help me with this already," the voice of the man behind you says. 

In the pale light of very early morning you see a shadow approach in front of you. The man behind you removes his hand from your mouth. It occurs to your panicked brain that they haven't killed you yet; they must want something else. 

"What do you want? Please, I—" 

The man behind you starts pulling your trousers down and a feeling of dread settles deep in your stomach. You freeze so much in your fear that you don't even think to take advantage of his momentary distraction. 

The man in front of you laughs at you.

"Aw, that's cute. He doesn't even know what we want… Whatever shall we do with such innocence?" 

The man behind you sticks three fingers into your ass as if in answer. The pain is startling and raw, and you yell out in pain. 

"Shut him up already," says the man behind you as he violently prepares you for what's to come. 

The man in front of you laughs again. You hear him open his belt, and then a clunk as something hits the ground. There's too little light for you to make out what it is, and the sharp pain of the fingers thrusting in and out of your ass makes it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Come on, he's going to be even more noisy when I get my dick in him," the man behind you says and you tense in fear, then try not to yelp when the reaction makes his fingers hurt even more. 

"I don't understand why you're even bothering," the other man says. 

"I'm not about to fuck my own dick up, thank you very much. Now hurry up." 

You barely register the other man laughing as the fingers in you hit your prostate and you moan in pleasure despite yourself, despite the pain. 

"That's right, you'll enjoy this, sweetheart," the other man laughs, and then a hard object is forced into your mouth. 

You try to spit it out, but the man manages to shove it so far down your throat that you can't. You don't understand what it is a first, but then you remember that the man fished it out of his trousers. A phallus prosthetic, it must be. 

"Finally," the man behind you says and you hear the sound of yet another belt opening. 

And then he thrusts into you, hard. You cry out around the metal dick, try not to choke on it. And he doesn't stop, he sets an unrelenting pace and the only thing you register is his dick in you and his heavy breathing behind you. Despite the violent nature of his thrusts, he keeps hitting your prostate and to your great shame, you feel yourself growing hard. Half the noises muffled by the phallus are moans of pleasure rather than screams of pain. The other man seems to notice this. 

"Lift him up a little," he says, and the man behind you seems to understand what he's getting at. 

He pulls you flush against him, forcing his dick so far into you that a sharp flash of pain rushes through you. To your continued shame, you also feel immense arousal at the motion, and you can no longer tell if your sounds are in pain or in pleasure. As the other man slides down under you and takes hold of your throbbing dick, leading the head of it into his drenched vagina. 

"Ready," he says, and the man behind you thrusts you down into the man in front of you, eliciting a loud moan from the man below you that you know you would have mirror had you been able. 

"Get a hold of yourself, we don't want attention," the man behind you chastises the other. 

Then he starts a fast pace of thrusting again, hitting your prostate every time and forcing your dick into the man below you. There is almost no pain left in the experience and to your horror you realise that you have never been as aroused as you are right now, being forced between two bodies, used without your consent. Soon enough, the arousal builds so much that you cum violently, shuddering the whole way through. The man behind you doesn't let up, though. You're back to the pain, now, your body so completely used that going on feels like agony. After a while, the man below you cries out, muffled into his arm, and then crawls out. The man behind you keeps going, though, and you're crying through it. Finally, finally, he thrust a last few times and you feel his warm seed spill within you. Then he lets go and lets you fall on the ground. 

"Don't forget his wallet," the other man tells the man behind you. 

"Don't forget your dick," he tells him. 

You're too broken to do anything as first your wallet is taken from you, then the phallus removed from your mouth. You just lie there, hopelessly, as the men ride away, and the sun rises. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, you get up. You pull up your trousers, though they chafe against your tender buttocks and your violated hole, and walk slowly, awkwardly, until you reach a brook. Once at the brook, you strip and submerge yourself in the water. At least it’s a warm day, just the right weather for bathing outdoors, and you feel as blissful in the water as you possibly can, given the circumstances. You try not to give those circumstances too much thought. Thinking of them too much makes them too real, and you can’t bear that. Once you feel clean - or cleaner, at least - you leave the water. 

Once you do, though, you find a mountain of a man sitting by your clothes, observing you with a smirk on his face. You feel panic coursing through you and only your disinclination to roam around without clothes on stops you from running away right then and there. You awkwardly cover your cock with your hands as you force yourself to walk up towards your clothes. 

“Well met,” the man booms. “No need to be shy. You may not have the greatest of cocks, but I like to think we’re all made as the gods thought we should be, ay?”

You blush furiously, but do remove your hands. Once you reach out for your trousers, though, the man reaches out and grabs your wrist before you can. You immediately try to pull your hand back, but the man’s grip is immovable. 

“No need to get dressed already, boy. Why don’t you dry off in the heat first?” 

“I’d really rather-”

As you start to speak, one of the man’s hands finds the hilt of his sword. You hadn’t even noticed the sword before, but it’s big and expensive looking. You swallow rising bile and sit down next to the man, still naked. He lets go of both your wrist and his sword. 

“The name’s Aldric. Sir Aldric, if you want to be precise about it.”

Ah, a knight. That explains the sword.

“And you?”

“Yan, sir.”

“And what’s a young man like you doing all alone all the way out here, then?”

“I’m on my way to the city, sir. I’m from one of the villages and I need work.”

Aldric looks you up and down appreciatively. It sends shivers down your spine.

“Work, you say?” He asks, lifting a hand to his dark beard. “I can give you a bit of money for the road, if you do a job for me.”

The way he looks you over as he says it leaves it clear what type of job he means, but even had you somehow missed the gaze, it would have been impossible to miss how he has just shoved his right hand down his trousers. 

“What would that entail, sir?” You ask anyway. 

Aldric smirks as he rubs himself further. 

“If you would… let me find satisfaction between your thighs as it is custom for a man to find them between a woman’s, I’d be willing to compensate you well for your time.”

“No!” You say forcefully. 

Aldric looks deeply offended. Before he can say - or worse, do - anything in response, you hurry to elaborate.

“I was… fallen on most cruelly by bandits last night, sir. I am too injured for what my lord suggests. If I can help in some other way, though, my lord has only to say.”

Aldric looks you over again, but this time with sympathy rather than lust in his gaze. 

“There are too many highwaymen in the area, it’s true. I have been telling my liege so for years. Very well, then. I will pay you for fellatio what I had intended for deflowering.”

Without waiting for your answer, Aldric stands up and pushes his trousers down. The cock revealed as he does so is truly monstrous and you thank the gods that Aldric took pity on you. A cock of that size, forced into your small frame… you can scarcely imagine it. 

Only when Aldric grabs hold of your hair and pull you up on your knees do you remember that this monster cock will have to fit in your mouth, regardless. You swallow.

“Open wide,” Aldric says cheerfully. 

Too scared to do anything else, you follow his instructions. Immediately upon opening your mouth, Aldric shoves the head of his cock in. He is not as cruel as your attackers last night, though, for he lets you stay at the head. 

“Don’t just sit there, boy. Suck on it. Use your tongue.”

You clumsily try to do as he asked. You have never sucked cock before. In fact, apart from a quick handjob given to a friend in need back in the village, last night was your first sexual experience. 

“Good, right there…” Aldric says, breathing heavily. “The slit. Focus on the slit.”

You continue as well as you can. Aldric’s hand in your hair grips it tighter as his arousal increases, and it’s painful, but nothing next to last night’s struggles. Soon, he starts to thrust into your mouth every now and then, groaning loudly each time. 

“Sorry, boy,” he gets out before he starts fucking into your mouth mercilessly. 

After having a phallus stuck down your throat throughout last night’s violation, you have a somewhat better understanding of how to endure this treatment without choking, but that doesn’t mean you don’t find it difficult. Thankfully, though, it doesn’t last too long. Before long, Aldric cums with his cock stuck deep down your throat. He lets you go with a groan and you cough up the warm seed, some of which was on its way down your windpipe. You feel nauseous. 

“You’re a natural at cocksucking, Yan,” Aldric says. “You’ve more than earned your payment.” 

You turn back to Aldric as he drops a pouch of money in your lap. He’s already pulled his trousers back up, while you’re still naked. He leans down to kiss your forehead. 

“I have to go now, but I live in the city most of the year. If you’re ever in trouble, go to The Golden Cask and ask for me, and we’ll sort something out. Maybe I’ll even get to try out that ass of yours.”

Aldric winks at you, as if he’s just flirted flawlessly, then starts walking away. 

You get dressed again and force yourself to keep travelling towards the city. The pouch of money Aldric gave you feels like it burns against your thigh. You still haven’t checked how much he decided to pay you. 


End file.
